


Sweet Cool Off

by TurtleLady17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheith - Relationship, all those tags or i am a dumbass and idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLady17/pseuds/TurtleLady17
Summary: Keith finds a fun way to enjoy some ice cream.





	Sweet Cool Off

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating my other work, I decided this.
> 
> Magical Anime Betas: [RedBowBuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha) and [DYlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger)
> 
> College aged boyfriends.

_ "Tomorrow, we're going to have the same highs in the 90's as we do today..." _

Keith groaned as he flopped uselessly against the hardwood floor of the apartment he shared with Shiro. For a week now, the weather had been nothing but pure heat and hot wind, and it looked like it wasn't going to get cooler any time soon.

He was feeling too lazy to get up and stick his head back into the freezer, and too lazy to grab his phone and call anyone he knew with an A/C. Although, the only person he knew of with a legitimate working A/C was Allura and Coran, and he was just there last Saturday. He wanted to visit again, because their home was heavenly - but they're out of town until next week and Keith was firmly convinced that he’ll evaporate into the heat by the time they return.

Shiro was out grocery shopping - why he waited until now to do it was beyond Keith, and the young man was  _ bored. _

He rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, when he heard the jingle of the keys and the door opening to reveal his boyfriend - carrying about four very full bags of groceries in each hand.

"Hey, babe!" Shiro called, closing the door behind him and making a beeline toward s their tiny kitchen.

"Why did you buy so much food, Shiro?" Keith asked from his spot on the floor. "And why so many bags at once?"

"Mama didn't raise no bitch." Shiro snarked over his shoulder, putting away the food.

Keith gave a hard snort. "You're a dork."

"And you're a nerd."

Keith shrugged. "Not gonna deny it."

"Then I don't know why you insist on calling me a dork as an insult."

"You know I don't, you meat head."

There was a moment of comfortable silence. The only audible noise in the apartment was the fan, the TV, and Shiro shuffling around the kitchen. Despite the unbearable heat, Keith felt content and at peace.

He was about to drift off when a hand holding a bowl directly above him appeared in his field of vision.

"I bought your favorite," Shiro said lightly, and Keith grunted.

"What is it?"

"What do you think?"

Keith immediately sat up and quickly grabbed the bowl containing pistachio ice cream, his favorite flavor.

He grabbed the spoon and dug in, moaning at the the sensation of the cold treat landing on his tongue. He licked the remnants of the ice cream from his spoon, as he settled into a proper seated position on the floor. He pressed his back against the couch, feeling a small sense of satisfaction as the cool treat traveled down his throat, making a satisfying plop into his belly.

He shifted again as Shiro joined him and slid into place beside him with his own cone of Vanilla Bean ice cream. Keith glanced over to him and snorted.

"You're so boring."

Shiro paused at that before taking the first lick of his ice cream, and sneered at his boyfriend.

"Whatever, you know this is one of my favorite flavors."

Keith scrunched up his nose. "I thought Red Velvet was your favorite."

"I said  _ one _ of my favorites, Keith, pay attention." Shiro snorted as he licked his already melting treat.

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but said nothing as he kept his eyes fixed on Shiro's tongue darting outward, taking long drags on his scoop. He felt an odd pressure against the front of his own shorts. He glanced down to see that Shiro was wearing one of his tank tops and a pair of sweat shorts.

His eyes trailed back up at the noise Shiro made. He saw the expression of slight annoyance as his boyfriend tried to catch the renegade drops of cool liquid down his human fingers and alongside the cone. Keith's arousal started to climb as he observed the smearing of the treat on fingers and the spots it made on his boyfriend's shirt.

Without another word, Keith placed his bowl of half melted ice cream on the ground and crawled over to his boyfriend. Shiro blinked in surprise.

"Hey, Keith what are you - ?" His voice choked off when Keith's tongue darted out and traced the trails of ice cream off from his fingers, never once breaking eye contact. His fingers were smooth, but felt sticky, now with his saliva and the ice cream.

Keith leaned back, wiping his mouth, his eyes glancing down at the now prominent bulge in his boyfriend's pants. He glanced right back up, reached over, and grabbed the melting treat from his boyfriend's hand.

"Take your pants off." Keith commanded, his voice coming out rough. "Now."

Without another word, Shiro did what he was told without asking a single question. The pants slid down from his hips, and past his groin where his semi-hard, uncut cock popped up. He was commando - which was something Keith always appreciated with his lover. The pants were quickly removed and Shiro sat before him with his legs spread wide before his boyfriend, the bottom of his tank top bunched right at his base.

"Good boy." Keith praised gently as he appreciated the submissive position the older man took. He crawled forward, licking a few of the melted bits of ice cream from his own fingers. He nestled himself between Shiro's legs and held the tip of the ice cream cone right above the tip of exposed cock, watching with fascination at the languid dripping of the melting ice cream landing on the other man, settling into the crevices of his foreskin. He pulled it away and leaned over to lightly lick around the surface.

Keith heard the futile attempts that Shiro was making not to moan out loud. He huffed, and sat right back up, glancing over to the flushed look on his boyfriend's face.

"Patience, Shiro." He murmured, and Shiro nodded, biting his bottom lip. Keith watched in fascination as Shiro's cock began to swell, standing at its full and curved attention. Pre-cum welled up from the slit and filled the crevices of the foreskin.

With a small smirk, Keith reached up and pushed the tank top towards Shiro's neck, and the other man quickly complied and lifted the fabric over his head. It rested on the back of his neck to give Keith better access to his exposed torso.

Keith hummed in satisfaction as he leaned in and without warning pressed the ice cream onto his chest. Keith bit his lip at Shiro letting out a mixture of a hiss and a groan, feeling tremors from his lover's muscles. He pressed the treat a little firmly against skin spreading it liberally over hills and mountains of muscles and skin. His thumb brushed against Shiro's nipples, and took great joy in hearing Shiro's whimpers and squirming. His hand traveled down Shiro's torso, over the man's happy trail, and onto the base of his cock.

"Haaaaa..." Shiro released. The contrast of the cool against hot made Keith's own cock jump in pleasure and attention. He gripped Shiro's cock as he slowly swiped upwards, making sure to cover the organ from base to tip, applying a liberal amount of what was left of the ice cream.

Keith sat back onto his haunches, taking in his handiwork, cool and creamy vanilla melting over hot pulsing skin. He placed the now empty cone into his bowl of melted ice cream, and slowly licked his hand, making sure to clean it off thoroughly before he decided to do anything else.

"K-Keith, please." Shiro's hands were clenched into fists, but Keith ignored him until he finished his self grooming. With a sigh, he glanced over to his flushed boyfriend, and smirked.

"You're incredibly impatient, aren't you?" Keith teased, and Shiro moaned in response. "Alright, alright." He huffed and leaned over his lover, making sure to not touch a single inch of skin.  He kept hold of Shiro's gaze, sending heated shivers up and down his spine, before dipping his head and licking Shiro's clavicle.

His tongue swirled and prodded against the sticky and slick skin. His lips pressing down to suck off any remnants before moving slowly downwards against Shiro's chest, all the while Shiro squirmed and whimpered. They soon found themselves on one of his pectorals, licking circles around his nipple before giving the very tip an experimental flick. Shiro's prosthetic made a slight grinding noise against the hardwood floor.

Keith huffed again before latching his lips onto the appendage and sucked it with reckless abandon. He knew that the combination of sucking and pulling is enough to drive Shiro over the edge -

"Keith, I'm gonna -" Was a usual telltale, which prompted Keith to lick and suck his way over the dips and curves of Shiro's pecs to his other nipple and made sure that there wasn't a single trace of vanilla on the skin. He continued his journey downwards, cleaning up slick and sweet, and leaving behind red and rough. His mouth latched perfectly onto abs and he slowly licked up what pooled between raised muscles.

The air was singing with the sounds of Shiro's grunts and groans, his boyfriend trying desperately to hold on, while Keith's own build up sat heavy and low in his belly. His tongue traced over the tiny folds of Shiro's belly button, lapping up more as he traced his way down a particular trail to the base of Shiro's cock.

His lips and tongue danced away from the appendage and traced over the AV line of Shiro’s hips and dip of his legs. He soon found himself back at the base, and at this point he slowed down even more, pausing and allowing his breath to wash over hot skin.

"Babe,  _ please. _ " Shiro whined, and Keith couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, alright." Without another word, he gripped Shiro's hips, pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Shiro's cock, and slowly licked his way upwards in one long swipe. Keith’s tongue trailed over the ridges and shapes of Shiro’s veins, until reaching the fold of the foreskin, finishing off with a light flick against the tip. He trailed over the other lines and creases of his boyfriend's cock, enjoying the consistent flavoring of sweet, salty, and a tinge of bitterness against his taste buds.

His tongue and lips reached Shiro's tip and his tongue dipped in between the folds of his foreskin, swirling slowly around the entire circumference and collecting pre-cum and traces of the melted ice cream into his mouth. Shiro's hips strained against the restraints of Keith's hands, but Keith wouldn’t let up.

He latched his mouth over the tip briefly for a light suck, before detaching himself for a brief moment. He took a breath, and went back down, pushing the thick cock slowly into his mouth, feeling the tip and foreskin brush against the roof of his mouth and the surface of his watering tongue.

Shiro let out a wanton moan, sounding as wrecked as he looked. Keith let out a sound of satisfaction as the cock bumped gently against the back of throat and his lips met with the base. His tongue pressed and massaged the organ as he slid it out to the tip, repeating the movement with an upward and downward motion of his head.

His ears twitched at the sound of Shiro's harried breathing, a key indicator that Shiro was going to orgasm within the next handful of seconds. Muscles started to shudder and contract and - a warm and salty sensation spilled into his mouth and down his throat.

He lifted his head without another word, letting the rest of Shiro's cum dribble from his mouth and back onto Shiro's cock and down his own chin.

"Shit, Keith." Shiro said in breathless astonishment before collapsing onto the ledge of the couch. "That was incredible."

Keith silently stood up, towering over his prone and spent lover. He slipped his fingers beneath the band of his own shorts and pushed them down, letting them fall to his feet. His own cock stood up, leaking and proud against the sweltering air.

He caught Shiro eyeing him hungrily, and he opened his mouth to allow more cum to dribble down his chin and now his throat. He reveled at Shiro's now widened eyes.

"Sweet merciful..." Shiro breathed.

He knew that Shiro became very sensitive after orgasm (especially after intense ones), but he wasn't done and wanted to completely break Shiro while getting himself off in the process. He padded over to their bedroom to grab one of their bottles of lube and a condom from their nightstand. He headed back and motioned for Shiro to turn around.

Shiro grunted but said nothing more as he rolled onto his hands and knees, exposing his ass into the air right before Keith.

The younger man opened the pack, and slid the condom over his own length, biting back a moan at finally feeling contact against his heated skin. He dropped to his knees and placed the bottle of lube onto the floor beside him, taking Shiro's ass and spreading it to expose the puckered hole waiting for him. He leaned forward and took a swipe, leaving a trail of saliva and cum in his wake, dipping his tongue briefly in and out of the hole.

Shiro let out another long moan, and Keith could only imagine his lover grimacing in both pain and pleasure. He was still sensitive.

Perfect.

He grabbed the lube, feeling impatient and coated his fingers and cock with it, struggling to keep his breathing calm and in check. He felt sweat roll down his back, disappearing down the crack of his own ass. He was becoming hotter and he needed to finish this before he passed out from a heat stroke.

He pushed in his fingers, two at once, stretching the hole. Shiro pushed back at the intrusion, squirming and huffing. Keith pushed around before Shiro practically barked out a shout, and Keith pressed his fingers against the bundle of nerves to get the same reaction again. He pushed in a third finger, making the hole get used to the width he was about to receive, scissoring before removing it and lining up the tip of his cock against the entrance.

"You alright?" Keith asked, his voice sounding rough, and Shiro nodded. "Babe, I need you to say it out loud."

Shiro hesitated, before answering out loud. "Please, Keith," Shiro sounded hoarse from his moaning. "I-I'm alright, and I'm ready."

Keith nodded and slowly pushed in, both men moaning at the sensation of the intrusion.

"Shitshitshitshit..." Shiro murmured, trying not to cry out. Keith pushed in further, willing himself not to cum on the spot at the tight heat, until he reached the hilt. He stayed in for a few more seconds before slowly pulling himself back out, leaving only the tip.

"Keith, just," Shiro swallowed audibly. "Just go. Just fu-"

Keith pushed in with a hard snap of his hips, effectively reducing Shiro to a babbling mess. He continued his rough pace, gripping his boyfriend's hips and pounding into him relentlessly. He angled his hips to find the spot again, and zeroed in on it when Shiro shouted. He continued his pacing, his hips moving in and out like a piston, until the pooled heat in the bottom of his belly grew in size and intensity.

Keith leaned over, clamping one hand over the back of Shiro's neck and the other hand gripping Shiro's hip tightly. He sped up as he felt his orgasm creep up and push its way out, surprising him with a cry and tense muscles.

He shakily pulled out after a few seconds and collapsed beside his equally spent boyfriend. He glanced over to Shiro who was looking over at him with a mixture of exhaustion, arousal, and amusement.

"That was," Shiro huffed out, "A rather creative way to cool down."

Keith snorted. "If anything, it just made everything hotter."

"Literally," Shiro waggled his eyebrows and Keith gave a full bellied laugh.

"You're such a fucking dweeb."

"You love it, and you know it," Shiro slurred with a lazy smile.

"Yeah," Keith responded with a soft smile. "I totally do." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Shiro's, feeling some arousal in his belly again as his boyfriend licked his bottom lip.

"I taste pretty good," Shiro mused, and Keith slapped his ass.

"C'mon you freak, let me clean you up."

"Shower sex?"

"You're aroused again?"

"I'm about halfway there."

"Ugh," Keith feigned a sigh. "Alright, but I'll just suck you off." He sat up, helping Shiro onto his feet. "You're gonna complain tomorrow if I tear that ass up again."

Shiro laughed, following Keith into their bathroom. "That sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go.
> 
> I want ice cream now.
> 
> EDIT: Bother me on my [Writing Tumblr](https://miishiiwrites.tumblr.com/). If you want, no pressure.


End file.
